It Never Was Easy
by Texasoras
Summary: First Fan Fiction. based after the episode Fury, just kind of my thoughts at what would happen if Derek planned to confront Scott about his alliance with Gerard


Derek had agreed to meet with Scott to discuss what had happened at the police station that night, with what he over heard from Gerard and Scott he didn't trust him. Derek was waiting in the forest not far from his old home, it was a colder night tonight, he could see his breath as he waited, keeping still so that he could hear at a further distance if there were more the one set of foot steps, he didn't know if he'd take off in attempts to save his life, or if he'd stay and kill Scott where he stood, that would be a drop of the dime decision. After waiting for some time he finally heard it, foot falls, that belonged to one person, so Scott wouldn't be killed tonight. The pace of the walker was calm, it wouldn't be calm once Scott found out that Derek knew he was helping that bastard Gerard.

Derek waited for a couple more seconds before turning around "Scott you have a lot-" he stopped when he saw it wasn't Scott but Gerard on his own, his head was too full of what to do about this that he hadn't noticed the difference in the weight of the foot steps. Derek watched him taking a step back from him as he spoke "I've been waiting since I first arrived to get you one on one" he snickered, his intentions were to kill Derek there and then, he wanted revenge for Kate's death, something Peter caused, not him, but since Derek was the last of the Hale family, who better to take the revenge out on then the last?

Derek did a quick scan, he didn't look like he was carrying any weapons but he knew not to trust that, not since his first encounter with Kate Argent.

**flash back**

Derek was sitting at the bar, finishing his 3rd beer when he felt someones presence next to him, he looked over seeing a blonde woman, she was very attractive, and she had been the only one to bother sitting next to him all night, he didn't know weather to start a conversation and press his luck with her or to just leave it, finish another beer and go home, he decided he'd leave it until she spoke up "Hey there handsome" she said in a seductive voice, not that she needed to change her tone, everything about her was seductive. Derek finally met her eyes, they were a pale hazel colour with traces of blue in them, close to his own eye colour, he noticed the grin on her face and realized he still hadn't responded to her, only looked her over "Hey" her grin returned to a seductive smile to match her tone "What would you say if I said lets get out of here?" her eyes never drifting from his as she snaked her hand to his thigh, her smile growing when he didn't reject her advance.

**Present time**

Derek snapped out of it when he heard movement and looked back seeing both Chris Argent and Allison Argent, they had corrupted her with revenge when her mother had to be killed and now she was fixed on killing Derek, he had no doubts that she would have more success then her father and grandfather have had, she was a lot like her Aunt in that way, she had tricked him with a good time to get the information she needed to kill his family, and now as he looked at the girl, he could see that same spark in her eye that drove her to do what she had done.

**Flash back**

Derek's back hit his bed when Kate pushed him back onto it, he sat up quickly pulling her down onto the bed with him and kissed her roughly, gripping onto her hip as he did, it had been mostly like this on the trip from the bar, now that they were on a bed it could go a lot smoother then in the back seat of a car. Kate's hands found their way under Derek's shirt, she slid her hands up the full length of his chest and then she dragged her nails back down his skin, she sat up as she sat on his stomach, straddling his waste grinning as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, taking it off, tossing it to the floor.  
**present time**

Derek was pulled back to the warning of Gerard advancing on him, but he was too slow, his knife plunged deep into his stomach, he grabbed his arm and pushed him off and ran, he had to keep his memories out of his head, he couldn't let himself get distracted, not now, not when he was alone running from 3 hunters that wanted him dead. Derek could hear they weren't too far back, he didn't dare look back, if he didn't he could screw up and end up on the ground and they could catch up, he then noticed only 2 sets of foot falls, only 2 of them were chasing him, he took a chance and glance back quickly seeing only Gerard and Allison after him, he looked back forward, thankful for a clear path when he took that chance. While running he heard the sound of an engine and then got hit with high beam lights making everything go white, he covered his eyes then felt the contact of the truck hitting him in the side sending him into the dirt, he tried getting up but still couldn't see anything, he grabbed onto the first tree he felt and tried to keep heading one way with the guidance of a tree but the next thing his hand made contact with wasn't a tree but a mans chest. A flash of pain exploded on the right side of Derek's jaw and he fell to the ground again, his vision was slowly coming back, no where near fast enough if he wanted to make it out of this alive.

Derek heard the other 2 stop close but, someone was advancing on him and he growled and lashed out making contact with someones legs knocking them on the ground, he heard a grunt that didn't belong to Gerard or Chris so it had to be Allison, the weakness, he grabbed onto her arm pulling her closer and grabbed her throat and heard the others halt, he had no intentions of actually hurting her but if it meant saving his life he'd use her long enough to do so. His vision was back enough to see minimal detail, enough to get to his feet with her and make the decision as to which way he was going to run, he had to do something to make them stop here long enough for him to get a head start, maybe the threat of biting her would do the trick so that's what he would do, he let his teeth come out as he growled loudly and he heard her heart beat pick up and the other two protest, he let her go and because of the fear she collapsed just the way he needed her to, he ran the opposite way, ignoring any amount of pain he was in long enough to get to the safety of his hide out where his 3 beta's were. His train of thought stopped, Scott. He told them where they were supposed to be and it was him that almost got him killed. Derek changed his direction and headed into town, taking no time to reach the house, he saw only Scott's light on, he climbed up to the window, passed on knocking and pushed it open climbing in, when Scott turned around and jumped up he wasn't fast enough to beat Derek, he grabbed him by his shoulder and made him sit back in the desk chair and kept the firm grip on his shoulder, he claws already out to do damage if he tried to run "I'm guessing it wasn't just a coincidence the hunters showed up instead of you." he wasn't asking, he already knew and he knew that Scott knew he now knew "I had to Derek" he began trying to claw his way out of the hole he had now dug himself "Gerard was threatening everyone! He said if I didn't help him take to down he'd kill everyone! I had no choice!" this made Derek even more upset "You could have told me Scott! I could have helped you but instead you throw me in front of the gun!" Scott had shrunken back as far as he could manage, it was a good thing his mom was out late, she knew now what both of them were because of Jackson nearly taking both her and Stiles father's life, he had to do it and when he couldn't get to Jackson when he was after Scott's mom, Scott had to reveal himself, everything had gone so wrong so fast. Derek released his grip on Scott's shoulder, seeing a spot of blood where his thumb claw had pierced his shoulder, he felt sorry even though earlier he wanted his head on a post "Scott I can help you. You just have to trust me" he watched as Scott made eye contact and then stood up "Why should I trust you if you don't trust me? How does that work Derek? I don't trust you!" Derek stood there silently watching him as he heard him slowly calming back down, he was right, if the places were reversed and Scott didn't trust him but he trusted Scott, it would be something worth anyone's trust.

Derek watched Scott a moment longer before he sighed "Get some rest. You'll need it if you plan on helping him catch me, because I'll come after you after I kill them." he watched for Scott's reaction, not much of one was given "That includes Allison" then the reaction he was looking for was given as Scott let out a growl. Derek let a small grin cross his face before he shook his head and left the way he came in. On his way back to his hide out where Erica, Boyd and Isaac waited, Derek began thinking how and if he could take Scott's life, he was just a stupid kid, maybe even a friend, he and Stiles had saved his life a couple of times, yet no trust was exchanged. He would have to figure this out before the next night when the hunters would get more answers from Scott as to where he would be hiding, that meant he'd have to send Erica, Boyd and Isaac away until this cleared up or he found someplace new for them to hide. This wasn't going to be easy for anyone, It never was.


End file.
